


Reiteration

by Sacrum



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Guilt, Incest, Light Vs. Dark, Memory Alteration, Obsession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacrum/pseuds/Sacrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me what you regard as your greatest strength, so I will know how best to undermine you; <br/>tell me of your greatest fear, so I will know which I must force you to face;<br/> tell me what you cherish most, so I will know what to take from you; <br/>and tell me what you crave, so that I might deny you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The universe drew to a halt in that moment and the last surviving Jedi gasped.

The intense pain shot through him like a lightening bolt, dragging along his spinal column and up into his head. He felt the calm and detachment he so desperately clung to as his code fall, and a cry of pure anguish echoed from his throat. Luke, light years away from everything he worked for in all the passing years felt as everything he had built and strived for crumbled away and he dropped to his knees as the past once again repeated itself in the most foul manner. 

One by the one the flickering stars of energy that were his students vanished as if plucked out of the sky by some demented god. 

The cries of younglings being slaughtered ripped through his skull. And he knew without a doubt whom it was. As his grandfather before him had embraced it so too had his most promising apprentice. He had embraced the darkness within his soul. 

As Luke had previously suspected the nephew he once knew was lost to him now. His own blood destroying the very thing that Luke himself had bled for. Luke had shed blood for returning balance to the force and it all was tearing apart before him.

“Luke!” He felt his sister materialize the words into his consciousness, her voice laced with the very same pain that slammed through the Jedi's body. “Ben...we must...”

Leia was right. He had to hurry. 

Drawing himself up from the ground with a shuddering breath, the Jedi abandoned his mission. He knew now. This had all been a distraction for some more important players to enter the field, as Luke had always dreaded. The past was repeating over and over and over in a hellish circle of indifference. He broke into a sprint, climbing into the cockpit of his ship and scrambled with the controls, his hands shaking with the intensity of his fallen children that was overwhelming and seemingly never ending. He knew in that moment that all was damned.

______________________

The Knights of Ren were nothing if not effective in their work. Their master urged them, effervescent but never seen in the dark shadows of his dwelling. His presence a thick fog of power coursing through each of their veins. 

They first dispatched the older students who attempted to defend against them, mocking their faulty teaching as one by one fell to their blades. The younglings fell even quicker, their useless bodies strung about as if they were nothing but mere garbage. Blood ran freely, covering the ground and surrounding building structures. The smell of burning flesh encased the air as a different lightsaber fell with each passing blow. 

Kylo Ren stood among the crowd of blood shedding, his status as newly appointed apprentice to his lord driving him forward. Each slash of his blade making the blood pound in his ears in excitement. 

He mercilessly drove forward, embedding his blade into yet another familiar child. The young boy shielded himself with his forearms after attempting to run, but he was defenseless and so very young. He stood no chance. 

He smiled underneath his mask as the darkness clouded his vision, the power he was promised coursing through his veins like a drug. He was intoxicated with it, allowing it and his lord to guide him and fuel his precise and quick movements. 

His boots tapped on the drenched stooping that made up the stairs to the entrance of his former temple. What a mockery of a temple it truly was. It fell in waves beneath the power and rage pushed upon it. 

_“Finish it, my apprentice....come to me and I will guide you....”_ A slick whisper crooned into his mind. Kylo felt his masters will flowing through every bone in his body, seductive in its promise of even more strength.

A noise pierced through the calamity, the splash of water as tiny feet ran out of the walkway and into the mud beyond. Rain slipped down his mask and obscured his vision as he began his pursuit. The youngling's fear drew him and was almost palpable throughout the electrified atmosphere. The last of the padawan fled from him and he stood still for a moment in contemplation. He was very familiar with this presence. His breathing deepened, the fear that he had previously thought extinguished crawling into him. His brothers, complete in their work marched behind him. 

They caught up fairly quickly, the young girl slipping in the muddy surface with a cry. The rain continued down above them and as Kylo grew close, he found himself frozen into place as he looked upon the small face that had once looked at him with so much admiration. 

Her body shuddered in fear, breathing with small quick breaths. Her tiny face was scrunched in fear as she watched the men approach her. The young girl was aware of her fate. She had watched so many friends fall to these monsters without faces. 

One of Kylo's many brothers, Redrick, surged forward with his blade to end the girls life. She flinched, awaiting the impending impact only to feel the heat of a saber poised in her face. One of the figures had moved so fast she hadn't noticed, impaling her attacker in one swift motion. 

She felt the man's life drain, the shock on his face evident as death overtook him. She felt despair in her youth, even towards a man who had just attempted to kill her. The man, or what she assumed to be a man, causally pulled the blade out and turned to the other men for a moment. A thought appeared to run through the small crowd and they nodded in agreement. None of the other men stepped forward, standing in place as the main creature regarded her with his silver ornated mask slightly tilted. 

He began dragging his feet towards her with purpose. His stride forceful and she felt that he meant to end her life himself. 

“Noooo....” She bawled out, her voice nothing but a mere gurgle in the pouring rain. She stood from the muddied ground, panic clouding her chest and began hyperventilating as the monster stalked closer. The rain and tears clouded her vision, and the saber that the other held gave her sight a malicious red glare. 

As he closed in on her, his hand outstretched, she heard the sound of what seemed to be an explosion, blastfire beginning to rain upon the group. Her ears rang from the noise, her vision beginning to blur even further as she neared unconsciousness in her hysteria. 

One of the men cried in pain, dropping to the ground and she felt a familiar presence very close. The sound of an ignited saber reached her ears and she scrambled towards the approaching figure. Kylo Ren reached out towards her quickly, attempting to grasp towards the girl and his own panic rose as she retreated towards the one person he hated most in the world.

“Ben Solo!” A booming voice sounded out. Her master, Luke, stood before her, his blade showing a serene blue light amongst the storm. “You have forsaken us!” He cried out in anguish, his gaze directed towards the figure that once approached her. 

“Ben?” The young girl whispered, her voice breaking and betrayal surfacing in her young heart, gazing upon the one in question. 

She could feel his anger whipping at all of them, his hands shaking in defiance and rage as he regarded his former master. She wondered how he had been able to hide all of this animosity from everyone after all this time, even herself. The deep chasm of turmoil and pain echoed back at her, making her flinch with its intensity.

The attack grew closer and more ferocious as one by one the knights retreated, the sheer number of attackers overwhelming them as they cut their losses. 

Kylo Ren stood his ground as the shots rang out, peering hatefully at the man that was once his master. He refused to leave without his charge. With a cry he sprinted forward his blade connecting with the Jedi's as he felt the rage pulse through every cell of his being. The man was weak and he would best him. 

_“Yes....let it flow through you...use it...”_ His master encouraged with each blow from his weapon, the angry red light reflecting upon him. The light grew to a deep purple as he pressed against the Jedi's weapon, attempting to overcome him.

“Ben, you will not defeat me! I will protect her!” Luke shouted as they forced blades against one another. “You don't have to do this. You were my best student, you are my blood! Why would you forsake your entire life for this!? You only repeat the mistakes of the past yet again!” 

“You know nothing of me you decrepit fool!” Kylo ground out, the metallic voice reaching the young girls ear as someone forcefully grabbed her from behind, dragging her from the ground and into the arms of comfort. 

She felt relief course through her being as she looked into the pained eyes of an older woman, the woman's vision then directed back towards the temples assailant, looking ten years older than she was. Her face showed grief as she looked upon the man who was her son. She pulled the girl close to her breast, trying to protect her in the best way that she could, the pouring storm making each of them cling to one another in a cold and slick manner. 

“Ben! Please don't do this...I...I love you son! Please come back!” The older woman yelled through the storm, her voice pleading and stricken. 

Kylo's gaze shot towards her and he howled with rage, ignoring her pleas as he continued his brutal and powerful slashes at his former master. The gunfire grew closer and he felt another of his brothers fall through the force. A blaster bolt zoomed a foot away from his head and he reeled from the heat. His master's command crept into his mind uninhibited. The command to leave, return to him. 

Fury blazed through him. His mission was not complete and the scum that tried to deter him were nothing. He could easily overwhelm them. The old man would die. The girl would come. He could not fail! 

“I can defeat the Jedi my lord, please let me finish your work!” 

He kicked the Jedi in the stomach and the knight fell back as pain began to claw into his head. He could not disobey. His master sent the command in a flurry of pain, the sensation making him grind his teeth and gasp in acute agony. Kylo sent a look towards the girl held in his own mothers arms, her face holding an intense amount of terror. 

He had to go. 

He would come back later and would never stop. The Jedi and traitors to his master could not surpass him. 

He turned hesitantly before giving the girl one last frustrated look and gritted his teeth at his own pathetic helplessness, running towards his brothers and their escape as the firefight continued around him. The shuttle fired up just as he boarded, taking off as he pulled his helmet off and threw it in fury at the closest fixture in the ship. 

He felt as if he were falling apart from all of the anger flowing through his veins where it once gave him power. His very being was proceeding to split into fractures of all his deepest fears and negative emotions.

He began his assault on one of the soldiers, bringing his fist into the the man's face. He took the surprised man and began bashing his head against a nearby bend until it was nothing more than tissue beneath his fingertips. He continued on with his rampage as he felt her grow farther away, vowing that he would not desist until Luke Skywalker fell under his blade. 

Ben Solo was dead long before this day. And Kylo Ren reigned in control.


	2. Chapter 2

The shadow flickered in and out of Kylo's vision until the visage of his master appeared before him. He was on his knees in front of the figure, thoughts running rampant and anxiety clawing at his gut. Nothing seemed to be going the way he thought it would.

“Master...I thought we had an agreement...?” The teenage force user shakily asked, his mind racing with apprehension. “I thought I would be the one to finish this...I thought....”

“You will be Kylo Ren, but now is not the time. If you lingered, I saw an unfavorable future through the force.” His master replied, his image intimidating in the darkness. “I can feel your uncertainty and fear young one. You must know that facing these are necessary. I will command you as I see fit. You know what I am offering you.”

“You've already told me of the future, master! You know how I have sacrificed to keep things on the correct path.” Kylo cried out, dropping his head onto the cold stone floor. He felt self-repulsion crawl through him at showing his master this weakness. He knew that his lord would feel no pity, only deprecating his spinelessness. He did not blame him, for his inadequacy disgusted him as well.

“I only asked to keep one thing from my life Master Snoke.” Kylo regained his composure, gripping his quivering hands into fists on the dirty floor and raised his watery eyes towards the imposing figure. “I give myself to you fully, but this pain is overwhelming.”

His master raised one hand and within a split moment Kylo felt his neck restricted, his esophagus closing up and heard a sickening crunch as he gasped for breath. It held for a moment, until the young man could feel the room begin to spin in front of his eyes. His master at once released his hold, leaving his charge to plummet to the floor fully, gasping in pain. Kylo rubbed at the invisible pressure, feeling anger begin to surface through the tension.

This is what he needed. Anger. It would be his guidance.

“You will not say my name and you will obey you sorry excuse for a Knight of Ren.” Snoke replied. His voice was calm but held no room for argument. “I will train you in the ways of the dark side, as I done so far and have promised. I have given you the tools and it's up to you my young apprentice to use them. But I will not tolerate insolence.”

“Yes, master.”

He would do whatever it took to complete his destiny and finish what his grandfather had began. The weight of it lay on his shoulders alone. He would bring peace.

He would come back for her.

 

…........................................................................  
_She felt sunlight on her skin, birds twittering about in the distance as she tinkered about with her latest project. She liked it outside, without the thoughts swirling around the groups. She found different things in different places, a bit of paper here, a twig there and bit of string was enough to keep her preoccupied._

_They always thought she was strange for enjoying these types of things, but Master Luke once told her being good with your hands and creative were great things to look for in a future Jedi. She remembered being very happy about that, Master Luke rarely gave any compliments. He said that it was “unnecessary and only promoted self absorbence”. Whatever that meant._

_She folded the last bit of parcel and carefully placed that bit of wood through the middle, tying it off with a string. Stinging her tongue out in childish glee, she held up the completed object, holding it up towards to the wind to test it out and frowned when it did not spin as expected._

_Mom used to always make these the same way, why wasn't it working? She grumbled, holding out the object so she could better see where she had gone wrong._

_“Reila.” She heard a voice close behind, questioning. “What on earth are you doing you silly girl?”_

_“Ben!” She exclaimed, a wide smile breaking out on her face as she forgot of her lack of success, feeling the boy plop down next to her and rustle her wind-mussed hair. He curiously looked over her shoulder, trying to see her new work. She quickly grabbed the failed product, hiding it behind her back. “N..Nothing...”_

_She didn't want to seem dull, she'd seen mom do this a million times! She should be able to do this._

_“Oh, let me see it.” The older boy chided, grabbing the object and began fiddling with it, folding this way and that. “What do they call these again? The word escapes me.”_

_“Pinwheel!” She spoke loudly of her knowledge, watching as his long fingers finished their work. He held it up, and she watched as the colored wheel twirled without restraint as the wind blew once again. She laughed, grasping the handle in her own small hands. He smiled beside her, enjoying the weather and her shining disposition._

_“I thought you would be training with the older kids or Master Luke?” She asked, turning once again towards him. “Everyone says that you are doing really good! They say you'll be the best Jedi ever!”_

_The older boy considered this in silence before leaning back on his hands, stretching his gangly legs out in front of him and looked at the sunlight filtering through the branches of the trees._

_She stretched her own legs out, mimicking his position as she usually did. In her eyes, the boy could do no wrong. His face however seemed stressed, older almost every day that passed and she felt that maybe one day he wouldn't want to sit with her like this. She could feel the tension through his feelings, some disturbance that she couldn't quite place her finger on._

_While she had few friends because they found her overly sunny attitude, weak skills, and tinkerings strange, people were drawn to Ben because of his excellence in training and sharp mind. They always asked him for tips on this or that or asked him for help understanding different teachings. Ben followed through dutifully, being one of the older padawans._

_“Don't think like that.” Ben scolded in a hard voice pinching the girl in her neck in a lighthearted manner, showing that he wasn't serious. “You need to work on keeping your mind closed or everyone in the temple will hear a variety of embarrassing things.”_

_“Ben!!!” She said sulkily, feeling a sadness creep through her. “You know you're better at that than everyone else. You're better at everything.”_

_“That's not exactly true, and everyone does like you Reila.” Ben said seriously, bringing himself down to lay on the grass. She looked over at his features, curiously lingering over his large nose and ears. She'd pulled those ears more times than she could count. “And they aren't my friends, they just want to get better through me.”_

_He looked over towards her, once again messing with her strange hairstyle and gave a warm smile. The smile made the tense lines in his face soften and that was her Ben._

_“I'll always have your back, it's me and you Reila.”_

….......................................................................

The girl awoke from her dreams by the warmth of a fire and she felt a cloak situated around her sleeping figure. The memory swirled within her consciousness, causing pain as she remembered what had happened in the recent days. She buried her face into the cloak, silently letting the tears stream down her face.

Why did everything have to be like this?

Distantly she could hear people talking across from the fire, hushed whispers. She could also feel a ever-familiar presence nearby and lifted her head up in curiosity, listening intently to the conversation at hand.

“Luke...I just....I don't know.” Leia Organa whispered in a strained tone towards her brother, who was drawn up in his own cloak, sitting in the shadows of the circle. “Is this truly the only answer?”

She could feel the grief rolling from her master, echoing her own back to her. He was situated beside his faithful companion R2-D2. The girl couldn't help but inconspicuously study the white and blue faded surface reflect the firelight. She heard the slight scrape as he reached up and placed his metallic hand on his droid. She had always felt some fear from the sight of that hand.

“I will store part of the map within R2-D2 but you won't be able to access it unless you plug another port into his hard drive. You should be able to obtain another droid that can obtain it with only your voice as passcode. The girl and I both must disappear off the map. They are looking for us even now, I can feel them getting closer.” Luke replied. His voice was strong and believable and she found even herself falling into the lull of his confidence.

“She is strong in the force, Leia. Very strong. And I fear the damnation we will bring ourselves should she fall to the dark side. It will lead to more strife and struggle than even you, my determined sister, can handle.” Her master sounded resigned, and she cringed at the thought that he would think that she could fall in that manner. “As you once said to me long ago, this girl is truly our only hope and she can not fall into enemy hands.”

"It pains me, but I am not as strong in my older age as I once was as a boy. I could not protect myself from the powers of the dark side, my father did that service for me. And I could also not protect all those fallen children that I had promised once to hold close. I cannot protect her fully from this disturbance." She could feel his shame at admitting such a thing. The young padawan shuddered at the thought of something more powerful than her master.

Leia sighed once again in resignation and the girl could feel the turmoil within her. The older woman's pain was like a titan compared to her own. She wanted to go to her, comfort her, but she needed to know what else the adults would say. She felt the steel that made up woman's spine strengthen, her will pushing forward through the pain. The strength that the woman projected onto her made the girl calm and she continued her spying.

“I will call upon Han and make the appropriate arrangements.” The order was empty, but the faith and conviction behind it was very real.

“I will go as well and complete the plan. When the time comes, she will find me.” Her master quietly said and she felt him look towards her own figure. He knew she was awake.

“Come Reila.”  
….............................................................

She sat in the ship, looking with large eyes out the window as galaxies passed by, the emptiness of space drawing her in.

“Dammit!” She heard a shout from across her and the sound of electrified wires as the man leaned over a compartment, tinkering with the machinery within as he attempted to fix the problem. He had hurt himself in his carelessness. She could feel his frustration. His anger. His pain.

The tense shoulders faced her and she knew that he was ignoring her. Han Solo let the pain overcome him, sinking into the seat nearby and buried his weathered face within his hands. Luke and the Wookie sat close by, letting the man have his peace. They knew that the man should be allowed to grieve at his loss, but Reila would have none of it.

She drifted from her seat, coming towards the seated man and wrapped her arms around his knees. He sharply looked up at her with a startled gasp and she felt him slowly breaking down beneath her murky green eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and for the first time since any on the ship had met the man he began to weep.  
…..............................................................

When the ship first landed on the planet of Jakku the girl could feel a tenseness throughout the undercurrent.

Her young mind could not comprehend what was happening. Master Luke stood then, offering his hand to her. She took it, not knowing what else to do. The latch to the door opened, a coldness running throughout the ship at the climates barren atmosphere. She felt apprehension grow like a dark sludge within her chest and followed him obediently out of the door.

The sand crunched beneath her feet and she saw a figure in the distance coming closer. Master Luke tightened his grip on her hand and she could feel the turmoil radiating from him. It made her own nervousness increase.

The figure came towards her master and she gasped in surprise at it's appearance. Its whole body appeared bloated and pink with a large nose centered at its severe face. The creature looked towards them them with his reddened eyes, offering its hand out.

“I believe you owe me something, Jedi.” It said in mocking tone. Her master tensed beside her.

“Unkar Plutt, yes.” He shuffled amongst his clothing, depositing credits in the creatures hands, more than Reila could count.

“Well then,” The creature began, advancing forwards and grasping onto her upper arm. He dragged her away from her master with her cry. Her young eyes went towards Luke Skywalker in betrayal.

“We are not finished yet.” Luke said, stepping forward. Reila felt a large amount of force build within the man and he stretched his arm out towards the revolting being.

“You will keep this girl alive and safe as long as you live.” Luke said in an authoritative voice, holding no argument. She could feel power shift within him, and the being grasping her stalled, remaining still.

“I will keep her alive and safe as long as I live.” He repeated in an empty tone.

“Reila...” Her master turned towards her extending his own hand and she could feel a pain creep into her mind.

"No master!" The girl cried, pulling forcefully on her captive, knowing what was coming.

Luke grit his teeth as he took the girls memories one by one, replacing them with shambles of what they once were. Her parents were abandoning her. They would come back. Remain on this planet and they will return. He trembled when he lowered his hand, his power exhausted as he stumbled backwards.

He boarded the ship and couldn't help but take one last look at the girl that would be their repentance and forced himself to climb farther, the ship starting up and heading once again into dismal space.

The girl snapped out of her trance and look backwards, seeing the creature that held her within his arm. She had to get to that ship. They were leaving. She had to go. She couldn't stay here.

“Come back!!!!” She yelled in desperation. “Come back!!!!”

Her vision blurred and she fell into repulsive arms, knowing no more.

…...........................................................................

Kylo Ren felt at a loss. He grasped at his lightsaber so hard that the knuckles beneath his gloves whitened from the pressure, feeling the breath leave his lungs in one fell sweep. He couldn't feel her. Something was terribly wrong.

He stormed into his master's chamber, feeling the anxiousness once again rip through him. This pain. It was too much. Far too much. It felt as if a piece of his own soul had been yanked from his chest. His master flickered into existence yet again.

“I can't feel her!” He shouted in a roughened tone, showing no signs of respect towards his master. “You told me she would be safe!”

“It appears that the force has gone array my apprentice.” His master said simply and he fell to his knees with a cry of anguish. He began to beat himself about the head until he felt his hand stopped by an unseen force.

“Pain is useful in growth but I see this sort being the end of you young one.” His master whispered to him in the most gentle tone he had ever used towards his predecessor. “Would you like this weakness to vanish?”

“Master...” The knight said in a broken tone, feeling warm wetness cover his face. Recoiling, he folded in on himself as the emptiness consumed him. He was in so much agony. “Please master, anything. Anything!”

The darkness invaded his mind and Kylo Ren gave the last fragment that remained of himself to it.


	3. Chapter 3

She felt the sting of salt as it dripped into her eyes. It burned in an irritating manner and made the discomfort even more palpable. 

Huffing with a bit of indignation, she pushed the sweat covered strands of hair from her face. She readjusted the headdress that protected her from the harsh glare of the sun as well as her leather-sewn goggles that insulated her eyes from the various dust particles in air. 

The space was cramped and she could scarcely breath in the condensed shaft of the Graveyard ship. The area was enclosed and stifling. It was something that she had grown used to, something that was necessary. It never became something enjoyable by any means.

She excelled in this area. In her younger years she had discovered that she did not need company in her scavenging. Fellow passengers had benefited from her, but she had gained nothing from them but trouble. The skills that she owned were enough without bringing others into the mix. She was good at finding things and thinking on her feet. Certainly there was no need to share the spoils. 

Her cheeks felt like molten lava against the steady breath on the cloth of her mask, but she tried to focus on the task at hand and ignored her vexation. This piece would surely gain her a days worth of portions and she would not be leaving empty handed.

Grunting, she pulled steadily on the rusted flux converter, the light from her small headlamp giving her a vague determent of her progress. After a moment of straining she let go, her fingers ached from the exertion and her breath came out in small tired bursts. The removal of this piece would require a different route. She shuffled around in her bag, searching for the appropriate tool. The long sharp piece of metal came out of her bag without resistance and she looked closely at the wall, estimating what angle of removal would be most successful. 

With a nod of certainty she wedged the metal under the left flank of the console and pushed with all of her weight. Her muscles burned from the activity and she felt even more perspiration surface on her forehead. The metal shifted with a screech, coming undone from her continuous prodding. A sense of accomplishment flooded her and she pushed even farther. 

“Almost...there....” She gritted out, flicking her tongue out to catch the salty perspiration on her upper lip. 

It plopped out from the ship wall with a screech and she grappled at it greedily in her dirtied hands, keeping her hold on the wall. She looked over her possession though the light and her fingers drifted over the forgotten metal of the siding of the ship in her relief. She relaxed, storing away her treasure in the worn sack on her side. 

Her work was done.

Clinging onto the rough siding, she gripped the rope at her waist and pushed off with her feet, beginning her descent downwards. The air gave way against her as she neared the bottom and the room flew by at a quickening pace. She landed with a gasp, the sold impact rocking her body and she felt her feet tingle with a too-familiar ache. 

She blinked at the sunlight filtering through the dusty corridor of the wreckage and felt a shiver crawl through her. She wrapped her arms around the bandaging on her sinewy bicep, rubbing at it apprehensively as she retraced her steps to the entrance. While she was comfortable being alone, there was something different about standing in some ships. 

It almost felt as if sometimes she could feel some lingering consciousness in the walls. As if the events that took place within it clung to walls like a stubborn mold. Although she was accustomed to death as well as strife, she didn't dare to linger on it.

She stretched out her arms with a solid pop of her joints as the coarse sand of Jakku crunched beneath her feet at the entrance to the downed vessel. The tension of the day resided in her rigid shoulders and she rolled them in an attempt to stave it off. 

She couldn't remember a day going by where she had not labored hard, sometimes in success and other times going to bed in her shabby AT-AT with hunger gnawing at her stomach. 

The tips of her mouth quirked upwards in mirth as she thought of the object within her bag. It was in good condition and would only require minimal scraping at some of the rusted debris, so this day would not be as troubling as some in the past had previously been. Tonight she would eat. 

Reaching her junker, she pulled her bag away, depositing it into the compartment on the siding. She swung a leg up around the mix-match parts and started up the bike. It protested, but started as faithfully as it always had. 

Honestly it was a miracle that nobody had attempted to junk it off again during her scavenges. She assumed that no one would have the balls after what she had done to the last man to try her patience. Broken bones were a weakness in this environment. She knew that all too well. 

Having knowledge in self defense was something that one could not be neglectful of in the harsh world of Jakku. Not if they wanted to survive.

She began her journey towards the Niima Outpost without any interruptions. The sand whipped at her legs and face, and she took a deep breath inside of her garment. 

It seemed as if a sand storm would brew soon, a common occurrence but shelter would be needed in the very near future. She hastened her pace, anxious to get yet another day over. Always hoping that tomorrow would be the day she had been waiting for in the last ten years.

This was not the only storm that would make it's way towards her. 

…...................................................................

He awoke with a start from another difficult night of sleep. Images swam in front of his eyes, garbled dreams that didn't make sense to him. The more he roused himself, the farther the dream escaped his mind. The only sound in the room was the harsh breathing of the aftermath. 

The leader of the Knights of Ren groaned at the sensation of the waking world, dragging his shaky hands across the ache in his eyes. It almost felt as if something were in the them, a coarse gravelly sensation that scratched at his iris.

He could faintly remember a stifling heat and soft voice but it shook no recognition in him. He shifted his torso, the black material tightened over his pectoral as he stretched, relieving the cramped sensation of laying still for so long. He altered his weight, rolling himself into sitting position and felt the cold metal of the floor against his bare feet. 

It was regretful that this rest had been uncooperative, there were not going to be plentiful opportunities to sleep in the future. There was work to be done. 

Shuffling away from his barren bed, he caught sight of the familiar gnarled mask in his line of vision. His grandfathers before him. He felt his chest shift at the sight, a sense of renewal and determination filling the previously empty void. 

In moments he garbed himself, at last pulling on his own helmet with a heavy click. He enjoyed the familiar weight of it. It grounded him and gave him concentration. It allowed the space around his mind to adhere and have it's own establishment.

 _“I feel you are awake my apprentice...come...we have much to discuss.”_ His master projected towards him. He exited the room at the prompt, his feet compulsively tracing the path unbidden to find the image of his Supreme Leader. 

As he passed down the dimly lit corridor in purposeful strides, the personnel around him avoided his line of foot-way as it were the plague. Their eyes averted and they pretended to be completely absorbed in whatever they were currently doing. They all knew his reputation for bouts of anger and were not willing to have him take notice to them in any manner. Any attention from him frequently resulted in the same manner: death. 

None of it was particularly untrue, as a dark user his passion was his power and he had a temper as thin as straw as well as a sadist streak. He reveled in their fear and listened in gluttonous masochism as thoughts raced through their tiny minds. Astute vermin. 

General Hux greeted him at the entryway, his reddened hair pulled back in its usual slicked manner. The man wore a severe expression, regarding Kylo with some distaste as he neared. He had always showed adherence towards him and his brethren and it irked the knight. The Supreme Leader however found him capable so some worth was to come from his existence. 

Kylo always supposed it was due to the mans tendency to try to control everything around him and this magnitude of raw power beyond himself was an intimidation. This gave some balm towards his murderous thoughts regarding the general. 

“Kylo Ren,” Hux began in a condescending tone, drawing closer to the knight with a datapad in his hands, the illumination hardening his already drawn features. “New information has come up regarding Skywalker. The Supreme Leader wishes to discuss these developments with you. I thought that I would give you an update before you spout some useless dribble.” 

“General, quaint as always.” He replied, passing the man and he felt the familiar dark presence that was his master through the door ahead. He never grew used to the pure power emanating even this far away. His master could be on the other side of the galaxy and his power would still be a discernible wall of resistance. Even while not present in body his master was one of the most overpowering beings he had ever been in the company of. “Come now, we have issues to attend to.” 

Both men entered into the cold darkness of his masters projection chamber. General Hux took his usual position to the left of Kylo, his hands laced in front of him as he restlessly awaited. 

Kylo stood within the circle in front of the throne, bending over to touch the floor in a respectful bow. He allowed some force to flow through his being to the frozen ground to alert of his arrival. His master slowly materialized before him, the ghostly image taking up the attention of the entire room.

“Kylo Ren...” Supreme Leader Snoke drawled out, his disfigured face gazing at his apprentice from his kneeling position. “You have shown much progress as of the late, and in good time as well.”

Kylo felt himself swell with pride at his leaders compliment, letting his eyes raise to the large figure before him. 

“The First Order has intercepted some decoded communication from the Resistance and it appears that the time has finally come. A pilot in their midst has made contact with a man by the name of Lor San Tekka.” His master paused for a moment, letting Kylo take in the information. “This man is a traitor to the First Order and myself as well as a member of the Church of the Force. It appears that the piece of mapping that was found in the old archives is not useless after all. The man is in possession of the last fragment that will lead us to the Jedi.” 

“The Resistance pilot plans to meet the man on this day on the dirt-planet of Jakku. I trust in your judgment to intercept this critically important hand-off.”

Kylo felt the excitement begin to pulse through him. Finally. He would face the scum.

“Master! I am honored to be of service to you!” He cried out, dropping his eyes to the ground once again. He would not fail his predecessor.

“But....” The figure interrupted, the holographic image leaning down over his eager student. “This is not the only reason I called you here to me, else I would have relayed the message through our dear General Hux. This is more personal, a lesson for my apprentice.”

Kylo tensed at this, wondering what was to come. Usually these types of “lessons” weren't very pleasant. But it was necessary. His master was wise. 

“Your training must be completed in the near future my apprentice and you must as well become a master of your trade. But in order for this power to be obtained, sacrifice is needed.” He began. “I know your inner struggles Knight of Ren, but it are these worrisome attachments that bind you to the light. And in my power, the power of the darkness, there is no room for even a pinpoint of it.”

“In this way we are similar to the Jedi. They themselves avoid any attachments because they know that these sentiments are not conductive to full immersion. But do not be fooled by their teachings, the road that they walk is one of repression and loneliness. You may feel passion, it will drive you. You may feel pleasure, it will assist you in your ascent. And you may take pride in your abilities, it will make you all the stronger.” 

“However...” He began and Kylo felt a tendril of the leader's power drift into his subconscious. “These feeling tying you the past, the attachment to your weak-forced mother and your criminal father must be eliminated in due time. I cannot train you while you still cling to these pathetic ideals.”

“I do not try to let these things linger within me Supreme Leader, my dedication is to you.” Kylo Ren ground out, feeling shame that his master could see through him as if he were a pane of glass. His weaknesses seemed to cripple him and it was humiliating to feel so naked beneath the probing of his lord.

“I abhor them, but the light was so finely ground into me by the brainwashing of that Jedi traitor during my early life. It tears me apart. I seek only to rid myself of it as my grandfather was too weak to do in the end of his life. Please give me guidance my lord. I swear to you, if they cross my path I would smite them down in your name.”

“So be it, Kylo Ren.” His master sounded satisfied at his honest answer. “Show me that your dedication to our cause is true as you have so many times in the past. I know how you have suffered and bled in your pursuit my child. It is not something that I will be forgetting. Give up these simple things for the greater good. Become the savior that this galaxy needs. That is your destiny.”

“Complete what Darth Vader was too pitiful to do. And when you are ready to begin, come to me my apprentice. I will give you what you crave and what you need. You know in what way the force compels you, rip yourself of these chains.” His master said in final word, letting his figure fade from existence as Kylo Ren deviated the words to memory. 

He rose from the ground, ignoring the presence of General Hux as he made his way out of the quarters. His work had only begun and he refused to fail.

…...................................................

On the planet of Ahch-To the last Jedi Master arose from his meditative pose, looking to the sky as he felt a shift of the force. The moment had finally come.

He felt an affectionate satisfaction roll through him as the dormant power he had sealed away so many years ago reached him, a barely discernible blimp. He had known she was still within the force, a tiny hidden treasure that no one had discovered. Yet. 

Just as he had always known, the girl was powerful. The last fragment of barrier that he had put to hold back her potential was eroding away at an extremely slow pace and he could feel trickle by trickle it link with his own mind. The light side of the force was working through the girl, attempting to right itself. But this could not be done without assistance. Time had been good to her, strengthened her as he had hoped it would after leaving her so many years ago. 

Steeling himself, he allowed his will to go through the connection. He would guide the girl to him and attempt to lend her his powers through her journey to him. His padawan would arrive soon. 

On the other side of the coin, he could feel an oozing darkness creep through the force, an unbalance of the force that he prayed could be rectified. 

A terrible war the likes of which this galaxy had never seen would reach all of them soon and he readied himself for the swiftly approaching battle.


	4. Chapter 4

The fire blazed around him and the traitor was forced to his knees by a stormtrooper. Kylo Ren felt giddiness infect him, exiting the cruiser in his haste. 

The familiar face raised to look upon him, features that plucked at a string of memory from him. He had often in his childhood seen this traitor accompany and counsel with the man whom he had once called uncle. 

Everything was coming together. 

“Look how old you have become.” Kylo mocked through gritted teeth towards the man. His metallic voice reached the man in a completely outwardly calm manner and he praised himself on remaining in control of his anger. He stepped even closer to better see those traitorous steely eyes focused on his form. 

Lor San Tekka's darkened eyes lacked the fear that knight craved and he felt himself let a scant bit irritation flood his senses. His hand that was poised on his saber twitched, ready to be rid of that expression. This man should bow before the power of him and his master, not look at him with such a condescending expression on his aged face. He was nothing. 

“Something far worse has happened to you.” The man said with conviction, resigning himself to his fate. He looked upon the masked figure as if he could see through to his very essence, something that unnerved Kylo. He would not be deterred from his task however. 

“You know what I've come for.” He stated, tilting his head towards the man and he allowed a threatening inflection to hang from his words. All around them, the familiar smell of burning flesh encased the air.

“I know where you come from, before you called yourself Kylo Ren.” The man continued, looking towards the knight with some disgust discernible in his tone. 

“The map, to Skywalker. We know you found it. And now you're going to give it to the First Order.” Kylo felt his frustration mount and tapped his fingers absently on his blade, aching to plunge it through the man. 

“The First Order rose from the dark side.” The man stated. “You did not.”

“I'll show you the dark side.” Kylo promised the man, feeling his patience waver even farther. 

_“He does not have the map any longer. It has transferred to another presence...you have failed. The traitor will pay in blood for his defiance.”_

“You may try but you cannot deny the truth that is your family.” The man continued on, it seemed as if he would never cease his babbling. Kylo Ren thought on his words, thinking on the concept with some skepticism. 

Nothing could change his family, yes. 

But would they be saved from his blade? No, they would not. If anything he ached to end the split within him, rid himself of the unnecessary baggage. 

No words could ever change his resolve.

“You're so right.” Kylo stated with a bit of amusement on his part.  
The man thought he could still appeal to the light within him, even at death's doors. 

What a fool. 

He pulled himself closer to the man, regarding him for another moment before he nodded towards the stormtrooper holding the man on his knees. 

Without another word, he ignited his saber, plunging it into the mans chest and watched as the life left his eyes, leaving them hollow and empty. 

The stormtroopers disposed of the slewn man, bringing forth the Resistance fighter that had challenged the First Order in his deception. The fighter's eyes were wild and his brow bled into the snarl on his face. 

Very well, it would be easy to crack him. 

“Bring him on board.” He ordered, turning his back and stalking towards the shuttle, intent on finding who had intercepted the information he had been searching for. The location of his deceitful former master. This had been an unfortunate setback, one that he was more than eager to rectify. 

“Sir, the villagers?” He was questioned and a malicious smirk upturned his mouth.

“Kill them all.” He said in an authoritative tone, posing no room for argument, not that he would get any resistance from his troops in the first place. They knew their place. Instantly the sound of blastbolts filled the air and the citizens fell to their knees in the throes of death. A sick sense of joy filled the knight. All would know their power soon. 

Kylo could feel the young pilots despair at this, his expression shifted to one of anguish and fear. Good, some satisfaction was to be gained from this mess. He would be further punished later. 

He turned his head, his sight catching a stormtrooper frozen in place who was observing the whole scene, blood marring his helmet. The man hurriedly resumed his task as the commander barked orders towards him, regrouping with the others in his squad. Kylo narrowed in his eyes in suspicion for moment, watching the trooper with some thought niggling in the back of his mind before he dismissed it. It was impossible.

He looked once again around the desert climate and let his power flow over the dunes in the distance and through the coldness of the dry night air. The force called out to him in this junk planet. 

Something about this place was achingly familiar to him, as if a ghost echoed back at him in a language that he could not comprehend. He couldn't say but he could almost imagine a presence in the distance. Something foreign that left a tangy and tart flavor in his mouth.

With a scowl he entered into his small private quarter in the shuttle, taking off his heavy helmet before slamming it on the shelf designed for just this purpose. It was a relief to be where there where no prying eyes could look upon his face. He moved his gloved hands to the base of his neck, rubbing in small circles at the tension in his corded tendons in order to relieve some of the alien pressure from the his skull. 

It did nothing to abate the discomfort.

Even as they began their ascent into the air the disturbing feeling wouldn't shake from him. Something was on this planet. He just couldn't pinpoint where these feelings were taking him. Maybe he could investigate it at a later time, but right now more pressing matters were at hand than a simple sensation. Even if it indicated the location of the map, which he doubted because the feeling stretched far across the planet, he simply had no excess time to waste on a wild goose chase.

He pushed his will back into focus, grabbing at the datapad to his left. He had to inform General Hux of their current predicament and formulate another plan of action. If they didn't act quickly, the map would surely fall into the hands of the Resistance if it had not already done so. 

This would be the last time that rebel scum pushed him from his path if he had anything to say on the matter. 

….....................................................

“One quarter portion.” The voice stated, slamming the portion onto the grating separating them. She felt the words echo back to her and a sour expression took place on her face. 

“Excuse me?” She questioned, putting her hands on her minuscule hips, allowing her irritation to show towards the Crolute. “That hardly sounds fair. This part is in very good condition and should be at least worth one-half of a portion, and that's taking it at it's bare minimum! I saw you give Ezrela a full portion for the same piece of equipment just the other day and it was in far worse condition.”

“One quarter or no deal. You don't exactly have many options to choose from you junk rat.” Unkar Plutt scowled towards her, his beady eyes showing no ounce of pity. “And Ezrela gives far more than trash, if you get my jist.” 

“Well I believe that this piece could be resold into the market easily and surely you would gain far more than one quarter or even one half of a portion!” She argued with a growl towards his figure, feeling her hands tighten into fists on their resting place. 

It was getting worse each week! Before long she would starve to death if he kept decreasing the value of her pieces. 

“And I would rather rot in a sand dune than give anything further!” She spat at him, her face tense. 

The foul mans eyes drifted over her covered figure, lingering far too long on the swell of her breasts against worn materials as well as places that Rey wished were completely out of sight. He licked his lips, pushing forward the meager portions once again. 

“Take it or leave it, I've taken care of you all these years and grow weary of it. What should it matter to me if a little rat dies in the desert?” He mocked her and reached once again for the portions that he had presented, attempting to take it away. 

She caught the package before he could grasp it, pulling it towards her as she felt hunger overwhelm her good sense. He was getting the drop on her this time. He caught her hand in his spongy fingers, letting his own wrinkled bloated skin drift for far too long over her calloused small fingers. 

She recoiled instantly, drawing the package close against her chest as if she could hide it from his view. His revolting touch made her sick to her stomach and caused her skin to crawl as if tiny bugs were surrounding her. 

In the past few weeks he had gotten worse towards her, propositioning the same disgusting offer often and restricted her food supply although she brought him decent material. 

She had seen him do the same to another young female before, but had never thought that it would happen to her. The girl had been found violated and dehydrated in the desert only a month later after persistently rejecting the Crolute. She felt anger and a slight bit of fear that she wasn't willing to admit to bubble up in her chest. He was trying to weaken her. 

“I will trade this time, but mark my words. The next time I bring you decent equipment I expect fair payment. Else I will take my business towards another venue. Despite your position, there are those that would trade reasonably!” She bluffed at him, knowing that it wasn't completely true. He smiled at this, quite aware of how much foolishness she was spouting. 

“Do what you will rat, but Rey,” He let his gaze drift again before he met her eyes, giving her suggestive leer. “Think about my offer, will you?”

“Don't count on it!” She shouted over her shoulder, passing through groups of people without any acknowledgment. She pondered on her predicament until she felt the growl of her stomach. She sighed, it was time to eat, no matter how meager the portions were. 

She jumped onto her junker with a numbness, starting it up and heading back towards her deserted AT-AT, allowing the desert to swallow her up for a moment. She pulled up the flap to her dwelling, kicking her feet off at the entrance to get rid of the extra sand that clogged her shoes. Upon entering, she discarded her overcoat to allow it to fan out and kicked off her worn shoes, overturning them and thumping against the base of her home. Sand trickled out and she sighed with the pure exhaustion of the day, throwing them into the corner. 

Taking hold of a sharp tool in her belt she neared the familiar wall, letting the bit of anger she felt fuel her as she marked yet another tally down. It truly was hopeless, wasn't it? With another loud sigh she proceeded to mix her portions, watching with boredom as it slowly rose in front of her. She tried to eat slowly, savoring what little she had. Perhaps another day her belly would be filled.

It had grown dark outside and she allowed herself to lay on the small mat she called a bed, staring up at the ceiling as she allowed dormant thoughts and feelings to wander around her mind. 

It was always so difficult to sleep. Fitfully, she finally closed her eyes, allowing the swishing sand striking her home to lul her into a deep unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

_She watched from the gathered crowd as he switched off to Vaapad form, squaring up against the slightly younger student. He pushed off with his foot against the wall, slashing at the student who successfully blocked._

 

_This was a form she had noticed that he used more often than not. Instead of taking up the defense, he took to the offensive, showering his opponents with brute strength. He had elaborated on the different forms to her once before and she tried to soak it up as if she were a sponge. But seeing them in action with her young eyes was a different story._

 

_The boy lunged at him and he dodged, striking the boy in his upper left flank, signaling the end of the spar._

 

_Although he only held a practice stick for the demonstration, his face showed a complete seriousness, his eyes flickering dangerously towards the other boy. The other young man panted from exertion while Ben retained normal breathing, putting all of his focus into the fight at hand._

 

“ _Enough!” Master Luke instructed, sauntering forwards and placing his hands on his nephews shoulder. The boys eyes flicked up to him and Luke held a small frown on his face. “That was very good Ben but please remember that you must not only strike, but monitor the opponents moves as well. Should it have been a more skilled user, they would have targeted any open areas.You must defend as well."_

 

_Ben lowered his weapon with one last look at his opponent._

 

“ _Yes master, I understand.” Ben quietly replied, ignoring the large crowd that watched. The girl could see a faint frown marring his face as if he were displeased._

 

“ _And you,” Luke continued on, looking towards the other boy who still seemed very tense. “You must work on your Sokan as Ben demonstrated effectively. You must use the environment to your advantage, else your opponent get a leg up on you such as just occurred. You also had many opportunities to perform Sun Djem, he gave you many openings to disarm him easily which you did not take. If this were an actual battle, you would surely have fallen.”_

 

_Luke stepped back, a smile ghosting his lips as he looked to the crowd of young children, turning his attention away from the previous exhibition._

 

“ _Now young padawan, do you see what a bit of hard work can do? For the most part, these two effectively used their particular set of skills to their advantage. Can anyone tell me something that they noticed?” Luke questioned, looking out at the young set of eyes._

 

“ _They changed forms according to what position their counterpart was in.” An older boy than the girl piped up through the small group._

 

“ _Yes, in due time each movement of the force will propel you to adjust your position according to what decision is made by your enemy, but much focus is needed in this. Remember that. Should you lose focus or allow your enemy to discourage you, it is likely that you will lose.” Luke said, letting his eyes wander over the children, waiting for another answer._

 

“ _Anything else?”_

 

“ _They kept their moves simple, without anything too fancy to distract from the actual combat.” Another child piped up from the crowd._

 

“ _Yes, although you do need to focus on your opponent, you cannot be confused by flourishing movements, this is how the enemy will deceive you. Go for quick, precise, and to the point.”_

 

“ _One more and we will conclude our lesson for today.” Luke stated. Reila raised her hand and Luke pointed towards her._

 

“ _I noticed that although Ben was not able to block some of the hits, he made it very uncomfortable for his opponent. Every hit that he got, he would rebound it to the other.” Reila stated, feeling her face heat up as the other students turned to look at her. She felt as if some were giving her the stink eye. They disliked her in some ways she felt because Ben himself spent so much time with her._

 

“ _Very good observation Reila.” Luke said with a grin towards the young girl, turning towards his two demonstrators once again and motioned towards Ben._

 

“ _Although you can not block every attack, it is necessary to catch your enemy off guard if they do land one. If you allow the blow to stun you it makes it very easy for anyone to take advantage of it.” He turned back to his class. “The lesson for today is over. Practice your forms over the day and we will continue on with training tomorrow.”_

 

_With those last words Master Luke exited the training ground, leaving the other children to talk among themselves. Some gusted with excitement and went on their own way to practice, the demonstration making them that more motivated. While others stayed behind, Reila could hear whispers all about her as she patiently waited on Ben._

 

“ _Ben Solo...thinks he so great just because Master Luke praises him.”_

 

“ _Did you see how mean he looked? Palvo didn't stand a chance!”_

 

“ _What a teachers pet!”_

 

_Reila shook her head, trying to ignore the whispers around her. They would never say these things to Ben's face. Everyone always sucked up to him, it was saddening to her that they could think these things She knew they didn't say much better things about herself. But she was weak and they treated her as such._

 

_She looked over towards Ben who was still facing the other student Palvo and felt her breath catch at the intensity in his eyes. He seemed to sense something that the others did not. Palvo looked at him as well, a smirk gracing his features. With a roll of his eyes, Ben chucked his gear, heaving it back on the wrack where it belonged before he stalked up in her direction._

 

“ _Reila.” He said with a boyish grin as he neared her, lifting the tiny figure up and onto his back in a piggy back ride. She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and enjoyed the height difference, it allowed her to see things she wouldn't normally see so close to the ground. “What'd you think, kiddo?”_

 

_She suddenly felt discomfort, feeling several pairs of eyes on this display. Just another reason for everyone to dislike her she supposed._

 

“ _It was awesome! You get better and better every time we get to see you!” She exclaimed, smiling despite her embarrassment, letting her head rest on his bouncy hair. “I hope one day I can be that good. But I doubt it.”_

 

“ _Hey,” He paused in his long steps, turning to look at her face with a sour expression. “I swear if I hear you say that one more time I'm going to the find the nearest Sarlaac pit to throw your stubborn butt into.”_

 

“ _No you won't!” She laughed again. “You wouldn't have anyone to bother you or steal the last cake off of your plate anymore! Who'll do it if I don't?”_

 

“ _Well,” Ben said with amusement. “I guess you have a point there.”_

 

_She didn't notice the other student come up to them until Ben's back tensed, turning around to deposit her on the ground._

 

“ _Ben.” Palvo stated with his mouth in a grim line, striding up to the young man. “You did pretty well, for a cheater.”_

 

“ _Ben would never cheat!” She piped up from his side, her tiny face scrunching up in irritation. The padawans eyes drifted to her and she felt some of his maliciousness ooze towards her. She drifted behind Ben, who had replaced his placid expression with a scowl at the slightly younger boy._

 

“ _Reila, be quiet.” He barked, crossing the distance between him and the other boy. He took the boys lapel into his fist, staring with his nose lifted in the air and she felt the other boy become a tad bit apprehensive at the dark look in his eyes. “Don't blame me because you are weak, improve yourself. Your wounded ego means nothing to me.”_

 

_He paused for a moment, letting the words sink into the boys mind._

 

“ _But I can sense your thoughts and I will not stand for this.” He pointed with his other hand at Reila, still staring with a harsh glazed look in his eyes at the other boy. “If you ever think of her in such a manner again or so much as give a glare in her direction you'll regret it.”_

 

_He let go of the boys clothing, leaving him to stand there with his mouth slightly ajar and his eyes wide. He was scared of Ben now but she still felt an anger begin to build in him. He remained quiet, silenced by Ben's intimidation. She was not accustomed to seeing Ben act like this and it scared her as well._

 

_With one last parting glance at the offensive boy Ben took her by her hand, dragging her off in the other direction._

 

“ _Don't you ever get near that person again Reila, I mean it.” He said between gritted teeth. He took a deep breath, looking down on her. “He's not good.”_

 

_She listened, as she usually did._

 

…............................................................

 

_Present Day Jakku_

 

 

Rey awoke in the morning feeling a sense of renewal even though her stomach still rumbled in hunger and she felt fatigue sift through her bones. She fumbled out of her pallet, wiping off the excess eye crust and slobber that coated her mouth in her rest.

 

Yawning, she got up and about her tiny space, heating up a pot of water so that she could wash up for the morning. She soaked a tattered piece of fabric in the warmed water and sighed as she began scrubbing the build up of dirt from her face. She thought about her dreams as she let the warm water soothe her, recalling bits and pieces. She remembered the sensation of falling and rain but not much else. She wondered if they held any meaning.

 

Shaking her head, she continued on with her cleaning, letting her pondering drift away as she thought of the day that lay before her. She had to get Unkar Platt off of her back. She groaned in frustration at the thought alone.

 

She dressed afterwards, taking care to tightly wrap her chest before she stepped outside of the door. As soon as she exited she heard the sound of shouting beyond the dune to her right and she curiously made her way towards the sound, wondering whatever it could be. She quietly skirted along until she could have a clear vision and gasped at the sight. An Astromech droid was caught in the netting of one of the fellow scavengers. She gripped onto her quarterstaff after making her decision, stalking forward.

 

“Tal'ama parqual!” She yelled towards the scavenger and his beast, a warning to release the droid, it obviously did not belong to him. “Parqual zatana!”

 

She made her way over the captive, cutting at his bindings. The other scavenger yelled at her in his native tongue, cursing at her in anger. He implied that she would regret this later. Hmph. As if.

 

“Noma!” She retorted back, resisting the urge to give him a very rude gesture. The droid beside her continued in his beeping, apparently very irritated at the treatment he had been given.

 

“Shhh...” She shushed the droid, not waiting to further provoke the other scavenger.

 

She looked over at the BB unit, adjusting his antenna before she explained why the beast had wanted him. With some some consideration, she pointed towards Niima Outpost and warned him of some areas to avoid. The droid was obviously looking for it's owner. She had thought that the encounter would not last long, but the droid obviously had other plans. He began to follow her.

 

“Don't follow me anymore! I showed you the way to town!” The droid beeped back his response and she sighed, allowing the unit to follow her home. “Yeah, yeah. But first thing in the morning you are out of here.”

 

The droid replied and she felt a slight smile twitch onto her lips. It felt sort of pleasant to have something to converse with.

 

“You're welcome.”

 

….............

 

The resistance fighter trembled before him in agony as he finished his excursion into the trashes mind. With a smile beneath his mask, Kylo Ren left the soldier in his pain. He exited the room to confer with Hux.

 

“It's in a droid. A BB unit.” He stated, watching as the General's face shifted, plans forming in his mind quickly.

 

“Well then. If it's on Jakku, we'll soon have it.” The General mused and Kylo nodded in agreement, stalking away.

 

“I'll leave that to you.” He said with some hesitation. He suddenly remembered his last venture onto the planet and felt slightly regretful at that decision.

 

There was something very peculiar going on within the force surrounding that planet. It would require some investigation in the future. The thought popped up in his mind that it could possibly be dormant kyber crystals but he dismissed it just as quickly. A tiny voice popped up within his mind, wrong. He shook his head, trying to locate this damned map was breaking his concentration. He should already be soaked in the Jedi's blood, not fumbling around like an imbecile for a mere map.

 

As usual some things were more pressing at the moment. He needed to talk with his master.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****************
> 
> Any reviews or suggestions are highly appreciated. It's what motivates me. It will be mostly canon for now but I'm trying to add my own flair on it. I'm not sure if I am completely satisfied with the path I'm taking this story, but I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: ~I do not own Stars Wars nor lay claim to owning it~. Toodles.
> 
> *******************

Unkar Plutt surprised her.

 

“60 portions!” He exclaimed, presenting them on the platform between them. She felt tempted for a moment before she stole a glance at the droid in question.

 

“Wow.” She breathed for a moment looking at the food before her. She knew in her heart what the correct choice was. This was more food than she had seen in her life so it pained her a bit.

 

“Actually...the droid is not for sale....” She said, backing up from the trading post. She would not give him up for this, although she knew the gain. He had spoken to her, cared for her in the strange way that he could throughout the night. It was simply not in her.

 

She drifted away and heard Unkar Plutt shut his window loudly in aggravation, something that was suspicious. She briefly wondered what was so important to the man that he needed this droid. Sure, it was a newer model but they were a dime a plenty if the trader had actually wanted one. She mentally shrugged it off, continuing on her way.

 

“Come on.” She said towards the droid afterwards, knowing that none of these signs could be good. “Let's go.”

 

They drifted through the stalls until Rey stopped upon a water-hole, splashing it onto her face and letting the debris of the desert erode into the murky depths.

 

As they attempted to leave and she felt figures moving closer.

 

Two thugs approach her, radiating malice and she steeled herself, moving into a defensive position.

 

“The droid is coming with us.” The first masked man said, moving to attack her.

 

She participates in the movements, knocking over nearby urns, trying to distract her attackers. One of them pulled a sack over the droids head while the other grasped at her arm. She became distraught, pushing all of her might into the thug while at the same time trying to keep track of her charge. She shoved her elbow into his rib-cage trying to break the grip by instinct, pushing her weight onto him and he dropped onto the ground like a sack of potatoes.

 

She felt something in her chest, propelling her forward. With the other she kicked, pushing with all of her weight. He put his hand across her mouth and she bit. Hard. It deterred the bandit. With a harsh push towards his midsection, she propelled his weight downwards. He hit the sand hard as well and she sensed something nearby.

 

She moves towards the droid in her empty state, pulling the sack from his head. The presence intensified.

 

The unit looked around with his sensor, alerting her of her worries.

 

“He wears my masters coat...” The droid beeped out towards her and she moved her attention towards the figure close by.

 

“Who? Him?” She questioned, looking towards a dark-skinned man who was gawking at the whole spectical. The droid beep in conformation. She readied her staff, charging at him. He ran as if his life depended on it.

 

He tripped clumsily through the bustling Outpost until he he tired, stopping a moment to rest. He looked around fitfully, wondering where the woman had gone. Had he lost her? He sighed in relief until the woman barreled into him, knocking the air out of his lungs.

 

“What's your hurry, thief?” She questions, looking upon the grounded man with disgust painted on her features. He gulps, looking up at the deranged woman before starting to give her a piece of his mind and story.

 

….............................................

 

Kylo Ren paced aggressively in his quarters on _The Finalizer,_ silently seething in his fury at the current events. He stared out into the depths of space and gave a small sigh beneath his helmet. It took much restraint to keep from unsheathing his saber and destroying something. It would do no good at the moment.

 

He should have known that damned pilot would be nothing but trouble staying alive. He should have killed him the moment that he had been given the information. What a poor judgment. Now the whole plan was compromised.

 

And to have one of his own men aide in the escape? Unacceptable. His master was not happy and neither was he. They would pay for this. He would have both of their heads smoked on a platter by the end of the night and drink it with his stash of Idlewill.

 

Not only that, but he had been feeling strangely all day. The force moved about as if conflicted and he had a faint idea of the problem but was unwilling to materialize the words. It only made it see that much more substantial if he said it.

 

Each moment the presence that disturbed his concentration called out to him more persistently, easing it's way firmly into his mind. His master must have sensed this as well, but did not approach the subject. It was hard not to focus on it and he found himself more restless each hour that went by. He felt as if he were supposed to do something. As if he had misplaced on object only to forget where he had left it. But what?

 

He feels a skittish presence move from behind him, but does not bother to even look at the figure, too engrossed in his own thoughts. The man behind him, Lieutenant Mitaka began to speak.

 

“Sir...we were unable to acquire the droid on Jakku.” Kylo could practically smell the man perspiring. He stood, awaiting his commander's reply with a nervousness about him. He didn't elaborate on the details any further. Kylo tried to keep his composure, finally turning to face the messenger, daring the man to continue on with what would most likely be another pathetic excuse.

 

“It escaped capture aboard a stolen Corellian YT model freighter.” The man stood his ground, gulping in apprehension yet again. Kylo paused at his description, his mind rolling with the irony of that statement. A Corellian YT model freighter?

 

Surely the old man hadn't dug out that rust buckle and once again to put himself into a situation that he had no business in. But then again, that was what the man always did. Ran around like some sort of vigilante and left everything else behind. Paraded around like a wolf in sheep's clothing. He was nothing but a petty thief. Perhaps this was his opportunity to prove himself, or perhaps it was a coincidence that they would have that ancient model.

 

“The droid...stole a freighter?” He questioned in a skeptical tone, awaiting what the Lieutenants answer would be.

 

“Not exactly, sir...it had help.” The man said quietly as he watched his master. Kylo felt an anger well up within him and felt as if he would spontaneously combust at this statement. There were very few people willing to go against the First Order and he knew it just had to be that damned...

 

“We have no confirmation, but we believe FN-2187 may have helped in the escape...” His voice droned off as Kylo exploded, drawing out his saber in a fit of anger. The red blade ripped away the metal within its path. He shrieked out his indignation beneath the mask, putting all of his frustration into each swing. The force swung with him with each blow, urging him on. He calmed himself after the frustration worked itself out, turning again to face the man with slightly labored breathing at his outburst.

 

“Anything else?” He mocked, looking at the man's folded hands tremble.

 

“The two were accompanied by a girl.” Mitaka said against his better judgment.

 

The words escape the man's lips and before Kylo can process what he said he freezes in place. His heart begins to beat out of his chest for some strange reason and his brain scrambles to a halt. His mind races for a moment, some peculiar solidness in the back of his mind shifting. He can't breath for a moment before he turns on the man instantly with an unrestricted violence in him, wanting answers.

 

“ **What girl?”**

 

…....................................................

 

_Ben was lacing up the ties to his boot when his uncle walked into the padawan's changing room. He groaned inwardly. It had been a long straining day of boredom and he did not want to hear the man speak anymore. Each time that he opened his mouth it sent a grating irritation through him. All the man ever did was complain no matter how well he did. Always some sort of criticism._

 

“ _ **He never thinks your good enough...he's weak...”** He heard within his imagination. He stilled at the sound of the strange voice cooing at him and then shook his head. He could almost sense breath near his ear, as if the person had said it far too close in his personal bubble. _

 

_This voice had been invading his waking and sleeping days at random times through the past month. He felt as if he were going mad. What if there was something terribly wrong with him? His impatience gave way to a bit of fear and he skidded away from the thought of it, tucking his chin and quickening his jerky actions._

 

“ _Ben.” Luke said pleasantly with a smile gracing his aged face, looking upon his apprentice, unaware of the boys vexation. He went to where the boy was posed on the wooden bench. He looked tired, but that was to be expected. The child was gifted._

 

“ _Hello Master Luke, I was just heading out. Have a good day.” Ben said hurriedly after tying up his final lace, attempting to stride past the man and out of the room. Before he could complete this, his uncle laid a hand upon his shoulder, stopping his progress._

 

“ _Nephew, please sit. I have something to discuss with you.” Luke said in a hardened voice, sitting upon the bench that Ben had sat on only moments before. He patted the seat beside him, looking up towards his padawan with a grim line on his face. Ben dropped to the seat with an inward sigh, trying to look at anything besides the Jedi._

 

“ _Ben, I know what happened the other day after our demonstration. A student came to me and said that you and the other boy appeared to be having an argument right in the middle of the field. They said that they saw you lay hands on the boy. They could not however hear the conversation at hand, do you care to tell me what all of this talk is about?” Luke asked as gently as he could, letting his clear eyes roam over the boys features._

 

“ _Not particularly.” Ben grated out, letting some of his irritation show through his voice. This was none of the mans business. It was already over and done with. What was the big deal? It was a waste of his time to even explain himself._

 

“ _It's not even an issue. It was just a minor thing. May I please leave? I have some work to do.” Ben felt himself beg, hating having to resort to such a low thing._

 

“ _Ben...this anger that I feel emanating from you is quite troubling.” Luke muttered next to, drawing the boys gaze. “In the Jedi way...”_

 

“ _In the Jedi way there is no anger, there is only a sense of wholeness within oneself and with all others around him. Jedi should be fair judges and allow their compassion to guide them.” Ben mocked in a falsetto of the man's voice, having heard this speech many times. He slightly shook his head at his master's predictability. “Yes master, I know. And you can be assured that it won't happen again.”_

 

_Luke stared at him for another moment, his eyebrows drawing together in concern and he let out tired sigh at the boys disrespect towards him. Ben had never acted in such a manner before, especially towards him._

 

“ _Tell me why you were angered that day, help me to understand padawan.” Luke finally said, breaking the small bit of silence between the two of them. Luke felt as his student settled down, the anger finally breaking in him. Ben moved a hand to his tired face, rubbing at it before he relented towards his master. He put his hands on bent knees and began to explain._

 

“ _His thoughts are very uncouth, Master.” He stated, his hands gripped into balls around his thighs. “I can stand if someone would think of me in such a way, it does not bother me. It happens all the time and it's something I am used to. I usually just let it brush off.”_

 

_His jaw gripped at the fresh memory and he felt the dormant fury stir in him a bit._

 

“ _But I was standing with Reila and...” He trailed off as his master spoke._

 

“ _Reila? What about her?” He asked curiously, taking in his padawans drawn lips._

 

“ _He was talking to me and she butted in as she usually does.” He felt a small smile tug at his lips as he thought of the young girl. No one ever stood up for him, they all thought him to be too strong and they he could handle himself. To have a five year old girl extend the courtesy warmed his heart a bit._

 

“ _As soon as he looked at her, I could sense it. He was thinking about hurting her and I just lost control of the situation after that.”_

 

_He didn't bother to mention the **voice** crooning in his ear at the time. It had encouraged him, tried to push him further than he went. He would never mention that to his master. He knew instinctively that it was the wrong course of action to take. Luke would question him further and he had no answers to give at the moment. _

 

“ _Ben...” Master Luke began, once again placing his warm hand on his student's shoulder. He gripped at him, turning the boy in his direction so that he would make eye contact. Ben looked sheepishly up, feeling some embarrassment at admitting these things. Luke would not approve. “Look at me child.”_

 

“ _I know this is very difficult to hear but I think your relationship with that girl is a bit unhealthy in our lifestyle.” Luke said with gentle eyes, letting his padawan soak the information in. “You will be a Jedi soon. And you cannot allow yourself to be consumed with feelings such as this fierce protectiveness. You must not let emotions direct you away from what you know is right.”_

 

“ _I have people that I love myself, as I love you, as I love your mother. And I once let the thought of their perils consume me and lead me to a path that was not for the best. It ended with this,” The Jedi lifted up his limb, showing off the metallic hand to the teenager's eyes._

 

“ _It ended with me losing a piece of myself that I will never be able to get back. And I couldn't even help them as I should have in the end. I only made them worry and suffer further for my rashness.”_

 

“ _That won't happen to me.” Ben said with complete confidence, unwilling to listen to anything further his teacher had to say. He would not listen to another word to this trail of thought. He refused._

 

“ _Don't be so sure.” Luke replied, watching as the boy stood and bowed to his master in a sign of respect._

 

“ _Thank you for speaking to me Master Luke, but I assure you that I know exactly what path to thread and how the thin the line is that we walk.”_

 

_With that, the boy stalked out of the room, letting the door slam on the way out. The dark voice whispered to him even stronger that night as he lay in bed, staring at the ceiling in his unrest._

 

 


End file.
